


one breath away

by sempreme



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Nervousness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: Draco believes he’s going to die from nerves.“Relax,” Blaise says for the millionth time, stopping his pacing around the room.Only, he can’t.





	one breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, posting something after more than 1 year since the last time.
> 
> Life happened, I suppose.
> 
> This is the drabble I wrote for the August entry of the **Monthly Drabble Challenge** hosted @ Drarry Fans Discord. I have to say, this community helped me so much starting to write again: they're all supportive and so, so nice, and I'm very glad they took me in. Thank you all, people! ❤
> 
> The prompt of this month was " _nervous_ " and the word count up to 298.
> 
> Unbetaed, so every single mistake is mine.

Draco believes he’s going to die from nerves.

“Relax,” Blaise says for the millionth time, stopping his pacing around the room.

Only, he can’t. He’s shaking all over into the white tuxedo he’s personally picked up from the fanciest shop in France: he knows he’s making a figure out of himself, knows he’s being pathetic, knows-

Interrupting his stream of thoughts, “Draco, look at me for a mo’” Blaise demands, lowering in front of Draco where he’s sitting into a chair. Draco does.

“It’s going to be fine, all right? I can’t believe I’m going to say this...” Blaise pauses for a second, pinching his nose. Draco sees the shining cufflinks he’s gifted Blaise specifically for the day: he wouldn’t have chosen anyone but Blaise for  _ this _ .

“I’m just-” Draco can’t recognize his own voice. He feels like he’s listening to himself speaking through a tunnel, all fuzzy at the edges. “I’m bloody nervous,” he admits, breathing out.

Blaise snorts. “Nervous is an understatement.” A pause, before, “Listen to me, old man,” he demands, making sure Draco is watching him. “You’ve been gone for him since forever, when you didn’t even know what faces he had. He almost lost his life to save you. Damn,” a shaky laugh, “you told me you cried when he gave you the ring, didn’t you?”

Draco manages a little smile, nodding. The only memory makes his heart combust again.

“Then be happy, Draco. Go out there and be happy.”

Draco takes a huge breath: he fucking will.

 

Before entering the place and totally losing his shit at the view of Harry waiting for him in his matching black suit (and, judging for his tense posture, matching nervousness), he hears Blaise muttering to himself, “What did I just do? Praising Potter? C’mon, Blaise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ [anime twitter](https://twitter.com/kirishire)
> 
> ♡ [anime tumblr](https://spacemadefullmetal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ [HP tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ discord @ sempreme#7054


End file.
